iri? benarkah?
by liliam emerald
Summary: sakura tak pernah menyangka jika pemecah fikiran beratnya datang dari seseorang yg menurut pandangannya cuek. femnaru oneshoot


Huhhhh...  
Sakura menghela nafas dengan cukup berat. Fikirannya serasa penuh. Mencoba menerawang kembali setiap detik yg telah ia lalui beberapa saat lalu. Fikirannya menelisik. Ada apa lagi ini? Haruskah ia menghujat? No... itu bukan gayanya sama sekali... _ah..._ mungkin menghela nafas lagi bisa mengurangi berat yg menggantung dibenaknya.

 _Ting!_  
Hm.. sebuah pesan menghampiri smartphone pink nya. Membuyar lamunan-lamunan yang ia susun sedari tadi.

 _Naru-_  
 _Hei... apa yg kau lamunkan hingga tak menyadari ada aku dibelakangmu hm? Apa si panda itu mengurangi jatah belanja mu hingga kau harus putar otak untuk cari uang?_

Sejenak seulas senyum terlukis dibibir cherry nya saat membaca pesan yg dikirim dari teman di salah satu kontak sosial media nya itu. Rambut pink sebahunya bergoyang seiring kepalanya terputar menyusuri setiap jengkal ruang cafe yg ia duduki kini, dan berhenti kala ia dapati searang wanita bersurai kuning cerah tersenyum miring menatapnya.

"Hai..." Sakura melambaikan tangannya tatkala ia telah menemukan sosok si pengirim pesan tersebut. Sosok itu balik melambai. Beranjak menuju dirinya sambil membawa segelas jus jeruk yg ia sesap tadi.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu." Sakura mencoba tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan si surai kuning, namun hanya senyum kaku yg terlihat.

"Apa yg membuat senyummu begitu kaku seakan kau tak mengizinkanku duduk disini hm?"

"Maaf, Naru. _Mood_ ku hanya kurang baik beberapa menit ini." Naru, sosok yg menghampiri mejanya mengernyit pelan. "Beberapa hal masuk difikiranku dan berputar-putar begitu saja." Lanjutnya.

"Oh ya?" Naru mengerjapkan matanya, seolah hal itu sangat mengganggu fikirannya." Boleh aku tau kenapa?"

"Aku tak habis fikir. Kenapa banyak sekali yg up status menjengkelkan itu di grup kecantikan yg biasanya hanya membahas make up." Sakura mendengus, lalu menenggak kembali smootie pisang yg dari tadi di abaikannya.

"Oh.. jadi itu yg mengganggu fikiranmu? Memang status apa yg mereka perdebatkan hingga membuat fikiranmu kalang kabut seperti ini hm?" _Gotcha!_ Akhirnya Naru mendapatkan apa yg membuat ia penasaran.

"Mereka membahas tentang tubuh _overweight_ mereka. Mereka bilang jika tubuh mereka paling diminati suami-suami mereka. Dan tak segan juga mereka men- _judge_ kami yg bertubung langsing ini dengan kata-kata yg tak pantas." Sakura menjeda sambil mendengus. "Mereka bilang tubuh kami kurang empuk hingga mereka merasa tubuh mereka lah yg paling dibutuhkan para suami untuk dipeluk."tambahnya.

"OMG... hanya itu? Hanya hal seperti itu bisa membuat kau mendengus dan menghela nafas kasar berulang kali hingga tak menyadari ada lalat yg hinggap di minumanmu dan kau tenggak begitu saja?"

"Apa kau bilang-?" Wajah sajura memerah. Siap melontarkan kalimat yg meledak-ledak.

"Ups... Santai Saku... Aku hanya bercanda. _Okkey?_ Aku hanya ingin membuat otak beku mu mencair sedikit tadi. Hehehehe." Naru menggaruk rambut pirang nya yg tak gatal sama sekali berharap lolos dari amukan sang pink.

"Kau fikir itu lucu. Aku hampir saja muntah tadi."

"Jadi, Saku. Apa yg jadi masalahnya disini?

"Kau masih mempertanyakan hal itu? Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu jika mereka mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Mengatakan apa?" Naru melipat tangannya. Ah, sepertinya teman dihadapannya ini sedang dalam _mood_ yg buruk.

"Ya mengatakan jika tubuh _over_ mereka lebih baik dari tubuh kerempeng mu itu. Kau fikir tidak susah menjaga tubuh ideal begini setelah kau melahirkan seorang penerus untuk suamimu? Bagaimana bisa mereka berfikir jika ini hanya sebatas anugrah tuhan bahwa aku memiliki tubuh propolsional tanpa usaha berat. Bagaimana mereka mencemooh dan mengatakan jika sebanyak apapun aku makan tubuhku tak akan segendut mereka. _Hell..._ aku yakin mereka bahkan tak berfikir apa saja yg telah kulalui untuk memiliki tubuh seperti ini." Sakura membuang nafas kasar. Sesak didadanya kembali lagi setelah mengeluarkan uneg-uneg itu kepada teman pirang dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tau? Mereka itu hanya iri."

"Iri? Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan mereka iri? Sedangkan mereka berkata dengan lancarnya bahwa gendut itu lebih baik?"

"Itu hanya permainan fikiran." Naru menyilangkan tangan dan mengayun-ayunkan kaki kanan yg ia tunpuk diatas kaki kirinya.

"Permainan fikiran?" Beo Sakura.

"Ya... dengar Saku. Mereka hanya iri kepada kita-kita yg bertubuh langsing. Karena mereka fikir menurunkan berat mereka lebih sulit dari pada menghibur diri mereka dan mencari sekutu untuk menjatuhkan lawan mereka-dalam hal ini adalah para wanita langsing-. Mereka berfikir jika mereka-mereka yg langsing adalah anugrah tuhan. Yg mereka lihat wanita langsing adalah wanita yg makan banyak namun tak bisa gendut seperti mereka. Dan mereka tidak menemukan bebèrapa pujian orang sekitar mereka yg ditujukan untuk diri mereka. Hingga mereka mencoba untuk memuji diri mereka sendiri." Naru menjeda. "Mereka mencoba mengumpulkan suara tentang keadaan mereka. Itulah yg kira-kira aku tangkap dari aksi mereka." Jelas Naru.

"Heh... kau tau, Naru. Aku tk mungkin melebihkan berat badanku dan mengikuti tren mereka. Mereka fikir aku tak pernah gendut? Hei... aku bahkan sering mencoba beberapa tips diet yg sehat. Gendut itu tak enak. Saat tubuhku gendut aku sering mendapati tubuhku lebih cepat lelah saat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah."

"Seperti itulah. Sebenarnya fikiran itu bisa dipermainkan. Jika kau tak menanamkan harus berfikiran positif. Maka kau dapati fikiran negatif meracunimu. Seperti yg kau lakukan tadi. Merenung. Melamun hingga hal itu hanya berputar-putar seputar hal itu-itu saja."

"Aku tak mengerti. Bisa kau permudah kata-katamu, Naru?"

"Begini, Sakura yg cantik... saat kau membaca hal yg jadi topik pembicaraan tadi. Otakmu pasti memproses jika sedikit banyak kau tersinggung. Merasa seolah-olah Kau mendapatkan tubuh ideal seperti ini dengan hal yg mudah. Benar?"

"He'em." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lantas. Kau tidak bisa tenang dan memikirkan jika mereka lebih baik darimu? Benar?"

"Tepat."

"Nah. Sekarang. Yg harus kau lakukan adalah menyemangati dirimu sendiri. Katakan pada dirimu. Jadi langsing itu enak. Tak perlu bingung suamimu menhapal ukuran bajumu. Tak perlu banyak berfikir jika akan membelikanmu baju apakah baju muat kepadamu atau tidak. Dan kau juga tak perlu sering2 belanja baju karna banyak bajumu yg masih muat dan bisa kau pakai. Bukankah kau juga bilang jika jadi gendut itu tak enak? Apa alasanmu?"

"Aku kesusahan saat bergarak kesana kemari saat membeeeskan rumah, tubuhku terasa berat. Hingga pekerjaan yg seharusnya selesai saja belum selesai akibat lambanya gerakku."

"Nah. Itu juga perlu kau tambahkan. Setidaknya dengan tubuh langsingmu kau bisa bergerak rebih ringan. Kau juga tak perlu risau jika suami mu menggendong mu ala pengantin atau karung beras-pun, berat badanmu tak akan membuat pinggang suamimu encok, keseleo atau lebih parahnya patah. Benar begitu?" Sakura mengernyit. Sejenak kemudian kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kau benar. Aku tak menyangka jika wanita secuek dirimu bisa memiliki pemikiran yg seperti itu. Kau tau? Tadi aku menyangka kau akan mengatakan 'masa bodoh' untuk hal yg kualami ini."

"Hei... kau fikir aku hanya sanggup memikirkan kalimat itu saja?" Terselip nada tak suka dari ucapan Naru saat Sakura menjawabnya dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Yah... Aku hanya tak menyangka jika suasana hati ku akan membaik setelah kuceritakan ini padamu. San respon mu seperti itu."

"Kh... Aku sering menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Dan, _well_... terkadang mereka hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa merasakan."

"Kau tahu, Naru. Aku merasa kau sudah seperti psikolog saja."

"Sudahlah. Sakura. Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu itu. "Naru mendengus. Namun sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi nya saat iya memalingkan wajah mendengar penuturan Sakura tentang dirinya.

"Aku akan membayar minumanmu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku atas ceramah singkatmu ini."

"Itu harus..."Naru kembali menyeruput minumannya hingga tandas. "Aku harus pergi. Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu dirumah." Tambahnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yg kembali bermuka cerah.

"Jaa ne... titip salamku pada suami perfect mu itu." Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naru yg berjalan keluar cafe. Dibibirnya terukir sebuah sebuah senyuman. Hatinya terasa lega setelah _uneg-uneg_ nya ia keluarka begitu saja kepada teman yg ia anggap wanita cuek secuek bebek itu.

' _Ah... ternyata naru tak sedingin yg terlihat.'_ Batinnya.

 _ **Pojok Penulis:**_  
 _Hai... ini fanfic pertama saya. Tertulis dan mengalir begitu saja. Saya menerima kritik dan saran tentang tulisan saya. Biar bagaimanapun juga saya hanya reader yg mencoba naik level dikit jadi penulis. Hehehhehe_  
 _Silahkan vote jika suka. Silahkan follow jika menantikan cerita saya berikutnya. Dan silahkan abaikan jika anda berkenan._  
 _Saya suka fair sasufemnaru. Dan mungkin saya akan menulis tentang fair itu lagi..._  
 _Saya hanya penulis amatir. Jika ada kesamaan ide, tokoh atau alur. Saya yakin saya tidak sengaja. Ini hanya fiksi. Khayalan saya disaat insomnia menyerang._  
 _See on the next story._


End file.
